The Path
by ohiomyown
Summary: Ennis Del Mar was putting one foot in front of the other; he had no goal, plan or expectation of happiness. This is his story. This is where his path led.
1. Chapter 1

The Path

I was just puttin one foot in fronta the other, never thought where it might end up. Needed the job. Shit, needed any job I could get.

Herdin sheep up on that mountain seemed like a dead end job, for sure, but it would put food on the table when I married that gal I was promised to.

He was puttin one foot in fronta the other too. He was turnin away from a cold, hard family life. I had no family life at all. We found each other.

When our paths crossed, so did our fate. Who woulda thought?


	2. Chapter 2

The Path.2

Drabble: 150 words  
Genre: Canon  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

Entire days went by that no words were spoken. Fine by me. I like the sounds of the river, the wind, and the animals.

We each knew what needed to be done, and we did it. No instruction manual needed. When camp was all set up, he went up with the sheep, full of the first meal I'd ever cooked in my life. I sure hoped he slept better that night than I did.

The next morning he bitched me out for his miserable night. Guess I better ask that Basque to bring us some bicarbonate of soda next Friday.

When I said breakfast was ready, he looked at it very closely. Wrinkling his nose, he examined every single thing I'd fried. And then he fell on the ground laughing.

Nobody never laughed at me right in front a my face before.

How long we gotta be up here together?


	3. Chapter 3

The Path.3

Drabble: 150 words  
Genre: Canon  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

Last night he showed me how to make stone biscuits. Hell, my biscuits was already like stones.

After we ate we was just settin 'round the fire. He told me about this one time when he was hidin from his dad so he didn't get a whuppin with the belt. His old man was gettin real close and Jack thought his ass was grass.

But right then the barn cat scared up a nest a mice; they ran willy nilly in every direction. One ran up the ol' bastard's pant leg and he started stompin and shakin to get it off him and then he caught the toe a his boot on the edge a the tiller settin there, and down he went like a sack a wet cement.

Jack said when the old man came in for supper that night, he had a lump the size a Texas above his right eye.

I never laughed so hard in my life.

But most times, he caught him and gave it to him like he was beatin the devil outa him. Jack said he never seemed to need no reason.

The secret to makin good biscuits? Tender handling. Light, feathery touches.


	4. Chapter 4

The Path.4

Drabble: 350 words  
Genre: Canon  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

He was always touchin me. And not light, feathery touches. It just made his day if he could sneak up and smack my hat brim sharply, so it'd fall in the dirt.

You know, I never had nobody to touch me. Not since my mama. I pretended to get mad and chase him; we'd rassle around on the ground a bit. But I had to quit that.

The thing that made me so mad, but him, he just kept on doin it. Was how he'd always come up behind me and yank my shirt outa my pants. He didn't care if I'd just tucked it in. . . he'd pull it out and just laugh his ass off.

It was like having an annoying little brother around all the time when Jack was not up with the sheep. He'd pull that joke where he'd point at my shirt and say, "what's that?!" all worried, like it was a rattle snake or something, and then when I'd look down and say "what?" he'd clip me under the chin. Every time. Every time, I fell for it.

When I'd had enough a that shit, I kicked his legs out from under him and knocked him to the ground, and landed on top of him. I had him pinned and his hands locked above his head in two seconds flat.

His eyes opened wide, and he just licked his bottom lip, you know how he does, and looked at me with those blues . . . he wasn't laughin now.

Neither was I. Alla sudden my mouth was so dry I couldn't hardly swallow and I felt hot. And I was immediately angry so I yelled at him, "You give?!"

I needed to jump up to prove to him that I wasn't playin but it took me awhile to make up my mind about that.

I decided to add "cards", "checkers" and "dice" to my list for when I met the Basque at the bridge.

If Jack Twist likes fun and games so much, I'd see what I could do to 'commodate him!


	5. Chapter 5

The Path.5

Drabble: 150 words  
Genre: Canon  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

Swimmin? Not hardly. Jack Twist was bitchin at the top a his lungs if a drop a water got on him by accident.

The river roared by our first camp at a pretty good clip, but there was a pool cut off from the main flow where we could bathe if either a us had a mind to. We didn't.

We'd swapped jobs after a couple weeks. Jack was seriously upset and complaining each day about every little thing, so I just told him I didn't mind bein out there. He kept on like a broken record, till I said it again and looked at him, so he knew I meant it. "I wouldn't mind bein out there."

That arrangement worked better. I could see for miles, and I understood the sheep. I think Jack bedeviled them all the time, flapping his arms and scaring them. Poor creatures. Anyway, I liked keeping them safe, and I killed a coyote or two to show them whose side I was on. They began eating better and getting a little fatter.

We'd been at Camp 1 for nearly six weeks and it was time to move the sheep up to higher ground; the grass was getting sparse by this time.

As we spent our evenings around the same fire every night, I began to smell Jack. I knew I was just as rank as he was.

I don't usually start no conversations, don't really need to with Jack around, but this had to be done. "Jack, think we need to take a bath."

"Together?"

"No dumbass, alone."

"Then I ain't interested."

"Jack, you stink."

"Kiss my ass, Del Mar."

"Phew! No thank you."

"What's it to you then?"

"We're moving up to higher ground where the river will be farther from camp than it is now, and there's no pool. I just think we'd be more comfortable if we washed ourselves and our clothes before we move up there, is all."

"Is Betty Crocker coming to do a white glove inspection?"

"Don't reckon she is, but I don't need no Betty Crocker to tell me I can smell you all the way over here across the fire. Know you can smell my ass too."

"I kinda like smellin your ass, Ennis."

"Oh, quit playin around, Twist. It's late June, and I'm gonna get a bath, first warm day we get. You can do whatever you want; but for my sake, I hope you get a bath too."

Two days later, Ennis gathered his only change of clothes, a bar of soap and a strip of toweling and headed for the pool. Jack was finishing the clean up of their breakfast things, and wondering if he oughta shave; he still had some hot water left.

Jack rinsed the last of the soap off his face, then dried his face on his shirt sleeve. With that movement of his head, he caught a reflection out of the corner of his eye. Cigar Butt was still tethered here at camp. He'd assumed Ennis had gone up to the sheep a half hour ago. Jack swiveled in a circle, but the sheep herder was nowhere to be seen.

He walked to the river bank and looked left and right, then caught a movement over amongst the trees where the pool would be. For some reason, Jack took off his boots and quietly crept closer. He was tingly with anticipation already for he knew what he hoped to see.

Ennis was in his own little world. The sun, the water, the soap had all combined to make him slick and horny. His bath had refreshed him, and he was now lying in the sun letting his skin and hair air dry. The boulder beneath his stomach and chest was warm, it had been soaking up the sun's heat and holding it there for just this occasion. Ennis laid his head on his folded arms and dozed. Before he knew it, he was clenching his buttocks and pushing his dick into the stone.

As he got harder, he knew this would be painful if he continued pushing, so he rolled over on his back, his cock pointing proudly to the sky. His hand drifted southward to take hold and fondle gently at first. His other hand reached for his balls, tugging in a rhythm only he heard.

Back in the trees, Jack held his breath and unzipped his jeans. He took hold of himself strongly, watching Ennis and beginning to drip all at the same time.

As Ennis increased his pace, so did Jack, always trying to remain quiet and undetected.

Ennis moaned aloud, thinking himself alone. Jack began to feel the tightness drawing up within him, readying him to spill. With the sounds Ennis was making, Jack couldn't last very long.

Ennis closed his eyes tight as he climaxed, rode the wave till the end, and then got back in the water to rinse off. As he emerged from the pool, Ennis saw a naked Jack lay his clothes on a rock and head for the water.

With one toe in the pool, Jack looked up as if he hadn't known Ennis was there. "Oh. Hey Ennis." And then he continued into the water. He grabbed a hunk of soap that Ennis had brought there, and began to scrub his skin till it glistened. As Ennis walked a discreet distance away to finish drying and dress, Jack allowed his breathing to quiet down bit by bit.

The next three days, variations on this theme were repeated. Jack went swimming and Ennis watched him lie in the sun and masturbate on their boulder before appearing to show up for his swim. Or Ennis would swim and wash himself, then put on the show of sexual pleasure that he knew Jack was enjoying with him from within the trees.

Their eyes charted the skin and geography of the other's body each afternoon, and replayed the scenes when alone at night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Path.6

Drabble: 1000 words  
Genre: Canon { will be A/U later on}  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

Almost from the beginning, I felt a connection with Jack. Don't know why, it's never happened to me before. Usually people are just an annoyance I can do without. But he was different.

He blundered into my range of vision, talkin, askin questions, braggin, shootin the shit like we was old friends or somethin. Found out in time that Jack never met a stranger. When he met a person, he expected to like them, and expected they'd like him back. Maybe it wasn't "expected" but "hoped" they'd like him. When that hope didn't work out, Jack would get knocked down, but he always got back up.

His feelins was right out there on the surface. For good or bad, he said it outright. Like the time he told me, "No more beans!" for example.

We'd been up there only a couple or three weeks, and as was already mentioned, I was not the world's greatest cook. I'd fry the livin hell outa whatever we were havin that meal and expected to round out the offering with beans. Beans were easy; open the can and heat. Beans were filling; never needed to go hungry long as you had beans on hand. Beans were tasty;

no extra seasoning required. As the cook, I depended on beans . . . a lot.

When the mules tossed the week's groceries all over hell and back, after that bear interrupted my day dreams, I knew beans was about all we had left. And I was gonna settle for that, for all the reasons mentioned above about beans. But not Jack; no way. I took it on as my mission, to find food suitable for Jack. At the time, I did not question why that was.

I noticed that Jack tried to clean my wound where I cracked my head in the fall from my horse. I wouldn't let him though. More'n anything I was embarrassed. I was a man full grown, and to come back late, limping, bleeding, after losing our week's food supply, I was ashamed; mortified. Didn't want Jack to see me as some loser. Some stumblebum.

Besides all that, that's not what Aguirre was payin me for. He was payin me to run the camp. And by damn, I was gonna run that camp better'n I'd done during the previous twenty-four hours. I was so ashamed of my lack of stewardship. I'd heard that word at the Methodist Church when I went with my folks as a young'un. This was the first time in my life that I felt I'd sinned in that way. And it wadn't gonna happen again. My folks didn't raise no slacker.

The next morning, I caught a couple trout in the river before Jack came down for breakfast. We had fried fish, fried potatoes, fried eggs (but only one apiece, as that's all we had left of the previous weeks supply) and a can a beans each. There wasn't any fruit left, as we usually eat up the cans a peaches or pears by Wednesday. We liked the fruit.

I could tell Jack was pleased with the trout, even though everything was a little bit burnt. Made me feel a bit better. But I was at a loss as to what to feed him for supper. That's when I come up with the idea to shoot him a deer or an elk. Yes, I knew the Game & Fish folks wouldn't look kindly on us baggin a elk, but what Jack needed was more important. Like I said, I didn't question this at the time.

When that elk began to sag to the ground after I'd shot him, I was pleased.

Jack, however, was jumping up and down and yelling! I almost let a smile show, seeing him so happy. But then it happened. He put his hands on me to say we needed to get the elk dressed out before the Game & Fish caught us.

Zing! With his touch, a bolt of electricity shot through me, the likes of which I'd never felt before. It stirred my dick to life right then and there, and got me reaching my hands toward him. No thought in my head about what my excuse would be, I just needed to put my hands on him right then.

Mumbled something about "tired a yer dumbass missin," as I shoved him down to the ground; we was both laughin and enjoyin life.

We got the elk skinned and cleaned. Took us hours to strip it out and get it all hanging to dry. We cooked the choicest cuts on a spit over the fire that night, and ate to our hearts content. We shared the last few sips of Old Rose we had left.

Hours later I was still tingling. After all the blood, and the guts, and the digging so we could bury the innards, I still had that feeling I'd gotten when he put his hands on me. It was then I knew why his wants and his needs came first with me. Shit, this was bad.

This was so very bad, I didn't want to believe it. I kept looking at Jack though, through all that night and he wasn't any different. He hadn't noticed a thing, and yet everything was now different for me.

After Jack had gone back up to the sheep, I tried to sleep but all I could think about was him. I was worse'n a school girl, all moony and shit. I was thinkin about his eyes, his hands, his mouth and other parts a course. I was so hard, I hurt. I'd been half hard all night, and I reached down to rearrange myself. As soon as my hand touched my hot flesh, I moaned right out loud. Still not believing the situation I was in, I gave myself the relief I needed. As my climax came upon me, hard and fast, the name that flew from my lips was "Jack".


	7. Chapter 7

The Path.7

Drabble: 1100 words  
Genre: Canon { will be A/U later on}  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

I managed to keep my wits about me most days; we were busy packing up the camp gear and readying the flock to move up to the summer ranges. Jack had no idea of my difficulties, and for my part, I did my best to keep myself on an even keel. No staring at his ass, no longing looks or licking my lips. I kept it all inside, as best I could.

The only dangerous game I played was during the last few days we were at the first camp, that swimming and bathing thing we did. That boulder soaking up the sun's rays was magnetic to me, I couldn't stay away. Nothing happened after that, my resolve seemed to firm up, and we never spoke of it. Not once.

We moved the sheep up to the high meadow during the first week of July. It was colder up there, and the wind was constant. The new camp we set up was still raw, and the tent didn't look right. But we got our work done, had a hot meal, and set in to talkin and drinkin 'n all. After a bit he began singin.

We got to talkin 'bout the Pentecost after Jack sang Water Walkin Jesus. Jack's guess was that Pentecost meant that "fellas like you'n me march off to hell."

I quickly protested that I wasn't a sinner. Claimed I hadn't yet had the opportunity. Jack mighta guessed just how close to that line I'd come lately.

He gimme that look that said "well, here ya go then, big boy." And handed me a nearly full bottle a Old Rose.

I took a thirsty swallow, while Jack pulled out his harmonica and started blowin it out, clearing it, then he played Turkey in the Straw. We tapped our feet and I clapped in all the right places. Then, while we caught our breath, Jack took a deep drink out of our bottle.

He next chose an old favorite, Red River Valley. The song was one my mother had sung along with the radio, and I began to hum. I closed my eyes, and repeated the chorus, picturing that woman who'd given birth to me nineteen years ago. It made me miss her voice, and the homey smell of her apple pies bakin, and it made me feel sad. I missed how she useta brush my hair to try to get the curls to lay flat. Picturing my mother quickly zapped the buzz I had started.

With the long days of moving sheep and setting up camp, that full hot meal, and then the Ol' Rose, I was just about dead on my feet. Even though there was still a bit of daylight left, I mounted Cigar Butt and headed up to the sheep. After running the perimeter of the flock checking for coyotes, I bedded down, barely giving a thought to my situation. I didn't stir till dawn.

At sunrise, I rolled up the pup tent, rode around the flock checking for predators again, brought in a couple strays and then headed down the mountain for breakfast. And Jack.

It was strange how every morning when I reached base camp at last, Jack looked better to me than he had the day before. His cooking hadn't improved any. He wasn't much better than me in that department, but it was edible and we was hungry. His coffee was better'n mine though. I tried to force my mind on tending the sheep and keeping them safe, and my eyes away from his face, his body . . well, just him in general, I guess. At one point, he felt my avoidance, I think. Cause he looked at me funny, and asked "you mad at me, Ennis?"

Told him I wasn't. No reason to be. It didn't seem to satisfy him, 'cause he kept lookin at me, worried or sad. After a couple days of this, I started stayin in camp longer. I'd offer to beat his ass in a game of checkers, or gin rummy. That seemed to satisfy him. We'd play the games and tease and challenge each other, and it took my mind off my situation for awhile. That's what I always called it, "my situation." I didn't guess the real reason I was so fixated on him, not for a long time. Just thought it was some kinda "boy crush". I never had one before, but it was all I could figure it might be. I sure hoped it would go away 'ventually. Never did seem to though.

Then one night after supper, we played strip poker. It was Jack's idea and I couldn't talk him out of it. We neither one had any money, so we couldn't even play for pennies, so strip poker, it was.

As the night wore on, and the level dropped in the bottle a Old Rose, I seemed to get luckier and luckier. Each hand, he'd either try to bluff and he wadn't too good at that, or I'd just have better cards than him. First his boots came off, one by one, followed by his socks. Then his shirt. When he started to unbutton his jeans, I said "whoa there bud, your hat's good enough." It was tough enough, looking at his chest, where that black hair trailed down, and down, to disappear inside his pants. . . my breathing had gotten pretty shakey already.

I made sure he won the next couple of hands, and then on the third hand he threw down his cards and said "I lose again!" while standing up and stripping off his Levi's. His drink-stupored hands were clumsy and he pulled his boxers down by mistake, along with the britches. When he sprung free right there in fronta me, by the fire, I thought I'd swallow my tongue, dry as it was. He laughed and said "oops!" but the damage was done, and I stared while he stood there fully erect, allowing me to get my eyes full.

My damn cock, mostly hard all night, was now like a hot poker in a steel furnace. I jammed on my boots and hat, and jumped on Cigar Butt like Tom Mix in the movies. As I fled to the high country, the rocking motion of my horse under me kept me high and tight. I couldn't get the vision of Jack out of my mind, and I was too buzzed to wonder why he was hard and ready, the same as me. My release came once again with Jack's name on my lips.

#


	8. Chapter 8

The Path.8

Drabble: 300 words  
Genre: Canon { will be A/U later on}  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

A/N: Just a small interlude, keeping it going.

Awoke with hellish poundin in my head. Couldn't move 'thout feelin the top was gonna fly off . . . this was gettin to be a habit with me. I never was much of a drinker, oh, beer when I had the money in my pocket, but never much whiskey.

Always had to get up early. Ranch work didn't wait. 'Sides I was usually too tired at night to get into much drinkin' or mischief.

Mischief? Fuck! Memory flooded back over me.

I closed my eyes to keep it away, but it was inside my head. Jack 'n me. Strip poker. Oh yeah, that was a great idea! Shoulda not listened to him, shoulda stuck to checkers whether he thought they was boring or not.

'Cause now he'll hate me. Prob'ly lost the best friend, the only friend I ever had. Well, I ain't goin back there no more, can't face him. Oh, what have I done?

I lay there for 'nother minute, ignoring morning wood, but had to piss somethin awful. My mind wanders as I get up and walk over to lean against my favorite tree. I'm nineteen years old, and I never had this much trouble keepin my hands off myself. Seems that's all that's on my mind anymore. Wonder if Jack ever had this problem?

Not that he will ever speak to me again, prob'ly. My face flames remembering Jack standing by the fire, pants yanked down, his cock all red and leaking. . . red and ?? Is that how it really was? Or is that how my drunk self wished it was? Here I go with my hands on myself again. These memories drive me to pump harder and faster. As I release pure bliss into the air, I breathe his name aloud, "Jack".

#


	9. Chapter 9

The Path.9

Drabble: 300 words  
Genre: Canon { will be A/U later on}  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

A/N: Just a small interlude, keeping it going.

I checked the sheep twice, scouted for coyote sign, and rolled up the pup tent. I'm hungry as hell, and I don't think I can put this off any longer. Gotta face him.

As I ride down the mountain to my doom, Cigar Butt stumbles once or twice on the slick stones. It rained a bit at dawn. What if I died out here? Would he care? Would he even notice? He'd notice when Aguirre made him stay up there, sleep with the sheep, a hunnerd percent! Huh!

He prob'ly hates me now. He can prob'ly see in my eyes what I want from him. If I knew was it was called, or how to stop it, I sure as hell would. I know sooner or later, I'll blurt out some stupid thing about his blue eyes, or some shit, and that'll be that. He'll punch me silly. I deserve it.

I don't know why this has happened to me, but it seems to have control and I ain't got no choice. I wouldn't throw up if I had to kiss him. Oh god! Where did that thought come from?

Getting close to camp now, I can smell coffee. What I really want to smell is Jack.

I want to see him naked again. Oh Jesus, I really do. Want him to see me naked too. Want him to want to see me naked, I guess is more like it. Want him to touch me. All over. I want to see him and taste him all over. Oh god, I'm a goner for sure.

Soon as I round this bend, I'll see him. I'm so scared. Hope he will speak to me. Wish last night had just been a bad dream .

He's smilin like nothin happened!

Hungry?

You bet!

#


	10. Chapter 10

The Path.10

Drabble: 1100 words  
Genre: Canon { will be A/U later on}  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

He 'bout laughed his ass off over seein me with a hangover. He whooped and hollered cause he knew it was killin me. At least breakfast was ready, and the coffee was hot. It was a good morning if I do say so; better'n I expected. Maybe he didn't remember what happened last night.

Seeing Jack acting the fool, being his normal self, was a comfort. He even snuck up and pulled my shirt out while I was bent over my plate, eatin the eggs, bacon 'n grits. My complainin stomach and poundin head settled down as I saw that I wadn't gonna have to defend myself, or the way I was actin last night. I know the only thing that saved me was that he could not see the way I was thinkin on him the last few weeks.

Made up my mind to do better 'bout that nonsense. No more. Figured the thing I needed to do was to think strongly on Alma Beers, my intended wife.

Yeah, that's what I'd do.

The day went along good enough; rained again in the afternoon. I laid up in the pup tent and worked a bit on the horse I was whittlin. Thought 'bout givin it to Alma, but what would she care about it? Knew it was for Jack all along.

My daddy was a pretty good whittler; used to make small things for us kids to look at and play with. Made me a elk once, looked almost real. I ain't no good at this yet, but I can see that somehow I know how to make it look just right, better than I did when I started in on it. Hope Jack likes this horse.

Fell asleep here in the pup tent, knife and horse still in my hand. A rainy afternoon is a sleepy afternoon, 'specially if ya ain't been sleepin good. Can't say I put in any time thinkin on Alma, but I plan to. Yep, I'm gonna do that.

At dusk I was gettin hungry. I was packin the horse to make my rounds and then go down to supper. I heard a ruckus among the sheep. Sounded like one or more a them was in distress, so I jumped on Cigar Butt and scouted around that way. Sure enough, a coyote was stalking a lamb, and the mother was raisin a fuss. I kilt that sonofabitch, and hung his tail up. His scent was a warning to the others to stay away.

I know coyotes can't help being predators. God made'em that way. It's their job to catch and drag off smaller animals to feed to their young ones, and it's my job to stop them. Seems like there oughta be a better plan.

Did God make me to want Jack? It feels so right - like it was meant for me all along – wantin him. But that don't seem right. My daddy and his friends always made it their business to stop or kill anyone doin that. Man wantin another man, ranchin up with him. Felt it was their christian duty or somethin.

Just like that coyote wants a sheep, and it's my job to stop him. I don't think I understand God. What's he want us to do?

Through supper, Jack talked on and on about how much he hated workin for Aguirre, and how unfair life was, and how it was gettin cold enough to freeze yer ass off . . . and a bunch a other gripes. I let him get them off his chest, cause I had plenty on my own mind.

Pretty soon, Jack got on a livelier subject. He went on and on about how great a bull rider he was gonna be if and when he ever got the chance. How there'd be no stoppin him, and how he'd have buckles and trophies and money galore.

Ever so often I'd nod my head and say "hmmm"; then he'd go right on as usual. I was thinkin that surely God would want me to marry Alma; but how could I do that? He'd already showed me who I needed and wanted?

I had 'bout a thousand ideas about how to make Jack happy, and give him the life he shoulda had from the very beginnin 'steada bein a punchin bag for that ol' bastard who called hisself his father. I figgered that havin No father was better than havin a rotten one.

Spent some time tryin to think up ways to make Alma happy, and what our life would be like. She could give me babies, I knew that would be good. I'd finally have a family a my own. But I couldn't picture what we'd do all day, or what we'd talk about 'round the dinner table. She'd want me to talk, I know that.

Jack takes care a that for me. With him, I don't feel no pressure to be somebody I ain't.

All night as I was thinking these deep thoughts on Life, I'd take a big swallow a Old Rose and then pass it to Jack. He'd take a big swallow too, and then pass it back to me. 'Fore I knew it, that bottle was empty and I tossed it away into the darkness. It was really late, and it was as cold as I can ever remember it gettin up on that mountain. I wandered around in circles on my knees a bit 'fore I realized my legs wouldn't hold me. Decided I'd sleep it off awhile, round that fire, then I'd ride up to the sheep at first light.

Jack bitched at me for not sleepin in the tent, said the point was we should both be stayin in this camp. Aguirre had no right to make us sleep up with the sheep on the QT. I'd heard this before, and I was 'bout passed out, so I just rolled up in the ground cloth and was soon dead to the world.

Jack stumbled on over to the tent still grumblin. "Well, all right then. Freeze your ass off when that fire burns out." It was the last thing I heard till he called my name hours later.

"Ennis! . . . Ennis!"

"Whut?"

"Quitcher hammerin and git in here!"

It took me a minute or so to figure out where I was. I was so cold my jaws hurt from clenchin them, and from my teeth chatterin. I was shivering so hard my muscles was all bunched up tight. Jack was right about me freezin my ass off.

#


	11. Chapter 11

The Path.11

Drabble: 1200 words  
Genre: Canon { will be A/U later on}  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

_A/N: As you recall, Ennis did not say much during the FNIT. But he thought Plenty! Most of this is Ennis' ragged thoughts that night. _

The groundcloth gets tangled up with my boots and drags through the cold ashes in the fire ring and knocks over the coffee pot. I don't care. Too cold to worry about anything but gettin into that warm tent.

I am asleep in less than 30 seconds.

During the night, I have a dream that I am married to Alma, and we are in bed together, snuggled up. She reaches over, takes my hand and pulls my arm around her. I feel the sweet, soft warmth of our baby, there in the bed beside her. I put my hand around the baby's arm and hold it lovingly. The baby opens his blue eyes and smiles at me. . . . and then . . . and then I hear this gasp and the word "Yes!"

That was no baby.

As I come awake, I instinctively pull my hand back and jump up. Groggy as I am, I know that the thing in my hand was no baby. It was a dick. Sure as shit. It was a hot cock, pulsing in my hand. . . and it wadn't mine.

Jack is up too. Both of us sleep-fuzzed but coming fully awake now. As I back away, he pursues. As I back away, he reaches for my face. What is he doing? I remember thinking that I wouldn't throw up if I had to kiss him. But now I'm frozen in terror. I cling to his shirt. When did he take his coat off?

Jack is looking pleadingly into my eyes. He keeps pulling closer. What should I do? If I act on my feelings for him, I can never take it back. My damn dick is filling . . .so ready. This is not happening!

I need a minute. How did I get my hand into his pants? Why isn't he pissed at me? Why is he leaning his forehead on mine and looking at me like I'm his best friend and he doesn't want to lose me? Why is he pullin on me? I'm not pushin him away. I want to hold him. But I don't know what to do. Jesus Christ, I'm so hard. Gotta do something with this. He was hard too. Did I get him hard when I got into his pants?

Oh my fuckin lord, Jack. Jack. Jack. He unbuckles his belt, and opens the top few buttons of his levi's. He wants me. He wants this. Oh baby. I'm jerking his pants down, I see that ass I've wanted so bad. Not the first time I've seen it, but it's the first time it's been on offer.

My zipper's stuck! Damn! Slow down, slow down. Okay, pants open, I'm ready, so ready. I lay my hand on his hip. It belongs there. It's always belonged there, on his skin. He gets in position for me. Oh Jack. I'm pressing up against him, but I can't get in. . . he's tight. I'm afraid of hurting him. So fuckin tight, and hot. Oh Jack. Baby.

Some moisture or lubricant is needed and right now. Spit! I spit in my hand and rub it on my cock; there's not much left to put on his opening. Umnh! I feel him spreading his legs, trying to open wider for me. Oh baby. You want this as much as I do. Still tight, but slowly I begin to enter, and then I'm in.

I might just pass out from this feeling. Best feeling . . . my mind is reeling. Oh, he's pushin back inta me . . think he wants me to start movin. I can't. I need to hold on . . . grab a handful a his shirt . . push hard, pull back . .

Is this okay, Jack? I hope it's good for you, Jack, cause I'm dyin here. I've never known somethin this good existed. . . fuck baby, fuck me! Yeah, like that, move with me. Ungh.

What happened? Why'd you rare up like that and grab my hand? Oh you want more. You want it again, faster. Jesus, Jack. I can't do it like this, too good. . .gonna lose it already. . .

I'm comin. . . I'm comin . . . I'm comin . . . inside of Jack. Inside of a man. I don't want this to ever end. I'm dead, I'm dyin . . I am done, but still tingling . . . but did Jack come too? I reach around and grab him . . still hard. He gasps. Oh baby, I work him fast and strong. In seconds he's shooting. Oh baby. Feels good baby. Feel good Jack?

No way can I hold myself up a second longer. Jack is beginning to sag to the floor, I'm goin down too, right on top of him. So tired. I never knew . . . I never . . . I want to hold him for just a little while. Just a while.

Um? As I begin to wake, my head pounds. Remember drinking a lot. Shit. It's late. Sun's up. I have flashes of a dream; a dream about Jack. In my dream, Jack reaches over and pulls my arm around himself, closing my fingers over his engorged cock.

As I shift to sit up, I realize I have no pants on and I'm sticking to myself.

Oh no, what have I done? It was not a dream. I look over at Jack. He seems to be okay, still sleeping anyway. Suddenly I am filled with dread.

.

More of my dream comes back to me; the scene shifts to my childhood home. My dad's face looms over me, he is scowling and yelling at me . . "die, you filthy faggot! You AND your little boyfriend!" Daddy and his friends are carrying clubs and tire irons. In my dream, I'm nine years old and tear tracks are visible on my dirty face. Jack's wretched body is crumpled in the ravine below.

I shake off the dream and reach down to pull my pants up. Shit. I've ruined everything. Nobody can never know what I've done to Jack, what we've done together. Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. Wasn't strong enough. Wanted you too bad. Got to keep you safe, Jack.

He starts to stir, and I hurry out. Gotta get up to the sheep, check for predators. And I can't face him. Not after what I've done. I can never let this happen again.

During my morning routine of saddling my horse and checking my supplies and my rifle, my mind is on the night before, how the sweetness was a hundred times better than I could have imagined. I get ready for the day by rote, my mind a million miles away, or rather, a few feet away in that tent.

His halting footsteps approach. I hurt him. Know I did. Can't face any a this. He speaks of supper, a normal thing for him to say, part of our day to day habits. He's trying so hard to let me off the hook for what I done. Oh, Jack. I've ruined everything.

Giddup!

#


	12. Chapter 12

The Path.12

Drabble: 500 Words  
Genre: Canon { will be A/U later on}  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love

_A/N: As you recall, there was a nasty scene awaiting Ennis up there._

Have to get away from camp, think things through. My sturdy horse beneath me; Know I can depend on him to help me fly from danger. . . like Jack's face. I saw true enough in that one quick glance, that his feelings reflect my own and we are in deep trouble.

The gentle quiet of the sheep never fails to calm my fears and put me at ease. I can be myself up here. I'll ride the perimeter, check for strays and . . .

What's that cry? One a the dogs is reporting bad news . . . oh no. I let myself neglect them again. Because of my weakness, wanting to spend all my time with Jack, this animal is splayed in the ditch. Just like Earl, gutted and abandoned to the flies and the elements. I've failed these sheep, I've failed Mr. Aguirre. Again.

I've hurt Jack, and turned away from him too. What's the matter with me?

I used to think I was a good man. I knew I was. I worked hard, kept to myself. In spite of havin nothin, I was growin into the kind of man my mother would have been proud to call her son. And my daddy too, most times. I'm still a hard worker at times. But I have this new side to me that is scaring me. I don't meet my responsibilities, I break the rules. Listen to Jack, 'stead a my own conscience.

Aw, shit! Can't blame it on Jack. It's me. All me. I have to forget about being with him, and just do what I was hired to do. Keep the fuckin sheep safe from the goddamned predators. Otherwise, what'um I doin here?

My eyes won't stay open, this afternoon lull is making me drowsy. Guess I didn't get much sleep last night after all. I'll ride the circuit again, then bed down for a bit of shut-eye. I'll stay up here at dark, and wait for the coyotes to start their hunt. Won't go down to camp. Stayed in camp too much lately . . .

Sheep're safe for the moment; good thing too. I'm so sleepy I'm nearly cross-eyed. Couldn't hit a coyote if my life depended on it. . . bad as Jack. He can't hit the broad side of a barn. Wonder if Jack needs glasses? Or if

he can see and shoot just fine, but won't bring himself to hurt nothin? Sooner believe that, soft hearted as he is. . . . soft-hearted, harmonica playin, blue-eyed Jack Twist. 'Quitcher smilin, dumbass Del Mar! This is what got you in trouble in the first place!'

Shot two more coyotes at dusk. One of 'em had milk . . wonder if her pups is old enough to make it on their own? Hate to think of'em starvin to death out here. Been hungry; ain't no pain like yer innards gnawin at ya from the inside out.

Missin him feels like that too.

#


	13. Chapter 13

The Path.13

Drabble: 700 Words  
Genre: Canon { will be A/U later on}  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just play with'em out of love.

_A/N: As you recall, Jack wouldn't wait for Ennis to come down to camp, went up there after him. _

_A/N 2: This story is being told from the point of view of Ennis Del Mar._

As the first light of day creeps up the eastern horizon, I roll up the pup tent, tie it to my saddle, then check my 30-30. The dogs are out there already, patrolling. I give a good mornin rub to Cigar Butt, talk to him while I feed him the last oat cake I have on me, then mount up and make the first circuit of the morning, looking for predators.

My stomach growls, can't take much more a this. I've gotta get to camp, get some food. Should oughta brought some with me. Wasn't thinkin at the time, just had to get away from him, from that tent.

Knew I'd have to face him eventually. I've come to a decision. He needs to know this can't go on. Never meant for any a this to happen. These feelins;

what we just done, can't be! I'm a man, need to start actin like it.

No need to keep thinkin about this . . . need to think 'bout somethin else. . .

Wonder if Alma has the weddin set for November? I'll be gettin back to Riverton 'bout the end o'September, first of October depending on how long it takes me to get paid out and then hitch a ride or two. Will need a while t'get me a job on a ranch somewhere, we'll need a place to live. Lots a things I need to be thinkin on 'cept him.

He looked at me so sad when I left . . . wished I'd said somethin then, so he don't think this is the way it's gonna be . . .

"Oh, what we got here? Found yourself some trouble didn't you little fella? Didn't you see them briars when you wandered in there? Here, let me get 'hold of you, get you out of there. Hold still . . . ya got two more thorns stuck in yer foot. There, that oughta feel better. Git along now, find your mama."

"Okay, C.B., let's head on down, get us some breakfast."

What the hell? That's Jack's horse . . . what's he up to now? Where is he? Shit! He's layin over there on the hill, waitin for me. . . shit shit shit.

I don't want to talk to him 'bout this now. Would go easier on a full stomach.

Well, maybe not. Let's get this over with.

Ain't gonna git down on the ground with him . . . he's gotta know it ain't gonna be that way. I feel stupid standing here like a ramrod, but I can't look at him. If I'm gonna get these words out, havta keep lookin off somewhere else. My throat's closin up . . . don't know if I can say it.

"This is a one-shot thing we got goin on here."

I told him right out that I ain't queer. Said he wadn't either. Then what's goin on? Why are we havin this problem? Why do I have my "situation"?

Still can't look at him. He says it's nobody's business . . what's that mean? I'm thinkin he's sayin he wants to keep on . . . oh no. He don't get it. We can't be doin this. . . doin this with another man gets you killed.

He gets up and brushes off his coat, walks over to his horse and mounts up. I still can't look at his face, I want to, oh god yes, I want to.

He says again, "See ya fer supper." I hear him ride away, only then do I turn. He's left us some food, ain't that just like my, no not my Jack. Just Jack.

Couple jars a coffee, biscuits with eggs, some smokes, food for C.B.

It's his job to feed us; it's not his job to bring it up to us. That's just Jack bein Jack. How'm I goin to get through this summer? Even work doesn't take my mind off him. I can't tell him that. Can't tell him anything that would make him think this "thing" is gonna continue . . . he'll see when time passes, we'll both forget that night in the tent ever happened.

#


	14. Chapter 14

The Path.14

Drabble: 1000 Words  
Genre: Canon { will be A/U later on}  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love'em.

Feedback: Much appreciated.

Thank you all so much for reading The Path and for telling me what does and what doesn't work for you!

_A/N: Ennis is torn and his mind awhirl about how to get around this new situation between him and Jack. _

It's gittin late. The sun's droppin behind the mountains to the west; need to finish up and head on down for supper.

Saw Jack this mornin, but it seems like a year ago. Wonder how he'll be. I hope he'll be back to his normal self like nothing happened, stead of all serious and shit like he was when he came up here with our breakfast.

"Whoa boy". Take your time, we're in no hurry to get there, Cigar Butt.

Supper smells good, but where's he at? "Here, l'il darlin". Let's get you fed and watered. You can rest while I eat. . . you deserve it boy.

"Jack?"

He says my supper's on the fire. Guess he already ate. Well, I am fairly late. Still. Didn't think he'd eat without me and go to bed so early. Guess he had a rough day of it too. Guess I'll just eat and have a cuppa coffee before riding back up.

Used to be good at this, spendin all my time alone. Nobody to talk to. That was before Jack. My life before Jack seems pretty borin now. He livens me up somehow, his stories, his tomfoolery. . . he makes me laugh. Shit why'd he have to go to bed so early? Maybe he don't feel good. I'll just peek in and check on him.

Jesus Christ. He's takin his shirt off. Foldin it up. . . he knows how cold it gets up here at night. Why is he actin so strange?

"Jack? You alright?"

"Not really, Ennis."

"You sick?"

"No."

"Well, okay then."

Look how beautiful he is. Can tell he's hurt though. Probly wanted me to say somethin to him about what happened. Somethin more than "I ain't Queer."

Well, I ain't got much else to say. Don't even know what to think about the way I treated him. Outa control. That's what I was. Can't just go 'round doin what a body feels like doin. Willy Nilly.

Self Control, that's what makes a man, a man.

I should just eat my supper now, then head on back up to the sheep. That's what I'll do.

Can't swallow food while he's in there feelin bad and wantin somethin from me that I ain't got to give. Not to him, not to no one. 'Fore long he'll turn over and go to sleep. That'll be the best for both of us. Things'll look better in the mornin.

Guess I'll just sit here 'til he does. Wouldn't be no good to the sheep if I did go up there now. Worryin 'bout Jack. Wantin to make him feel good, like he does for me. Jack makes me feel awful good.

I need Jack about now, cause right now I feel like shit. Guess I'm not gonna feel any better till I 'pologize. Tell him I'm sorry for hurtin him. Sorry for not bein who and what he needs me to be. Story a my life. Nobody never cared 'bout me, never tried to make me laugh, never listened to my stories.

Shit, never even knowed I had stories to tell, till Jack come along and pried them outa me.

If Jack don't wanna be my friend no more, I don't know what I'll do.

I maybe just messed up the only good thing that ever come my way. If he won't look at me and smile, or won't grab my hat and run, how will I get through the days . . . and the nights? Become so accustomed to his face and his body near me, round this fire.

I miss his eyes when he looks at me. How he looked at me in that tent the other night, like he was tryin to tell me something . . . something I really needed to know, and wanted to know.

I miss his mouth, the way he smiles at me. Wonder what his mouth feels like and tastes like . . . there's only one way to find out and I ain't about to do that.

And oh Jesus, his smell. I'll miss that. Just bein near him, breathin him in was somethin I come to depend on. Didn't realize that till I don't have it any more.

I miss Jack offerin me whatever he thought I wanted and needed. Did he just do that, what he did in the tent, for me? Did he figure out that I'd been watchin him and wantin him for weeks now? Is that why he grabbed my hand and put it on his dick? Is that what this is all about? Somehow he knew what I been wantin?

If that's it, then he knew it before I did. Not till he unbuckled his belt and got in position for me, spreading his legs wider and wider did I know where my daydreams were takin me.

A man wouldn't do that unless he wanted me too; like I want him. Would he? Even a great friend? A best friend in the whole world? I can't ask him. Already told him I ain't queer. But what if he does want me as much as I want him?

What if my rough ways and plain look has growed on him. What if he stays down here, thinkin on me, while I'm up with the sheep, thinkin on him?

Well, he's finally stopped neatening the tent, he's settling down. Maybe he'll go to sleep now.

But no; I don't want him to go to sleep. 'Stead a sittin here pokin the fire, I want to be in that tent with him. Wrong as it may be, I'm goin in there. . . with Jack.

If my legs will hold me, I'm gonna walk in there and see if it's too late for me. See if he'll talk to me, allow me back into his friendship, and the only place I ever want to be . . . with my Jack.

#

Continues immediately in The Path.15


	15. Chapter 15

The Path.15

Drabble: 1100 Words  
Genre: Canon { getting close now to A/U }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love'em.

Feedback: Much appreciated.

Thank you all so much for reading The Path and for telling me what does and what doesn't work for you!

_A/N: Ennis is no longer torn about him and Jack. He's goin slow but in the right direction._

I'm terrified about what this means. My arms and my chest are leading the way. They need to be in there. Well, all a me is in agreement. We need to be in that tent with Jack.

This is me, Ennis Del Mar. Wide awake. Walkin toward a future that scares the piss outa me, but one that I'm goin to try for anyway.

I remove my hat and carry it in front of me, I'll beg him to let me in if I need to. Never needed nothin as much as I need to be with Jack. I kneel at the open flaps.

He sees me; he sits up, reaches for me. I sit just inside the tent by his feet. I do not know what to do or how to do it. I trust that he will lead me to the place I need to be.

Helpfully, he takes my hat and sets it aside. He takes hold of my face like he did before, in the tent. I really like how he does that. Feels like he's laying claim to me; like he wants me to be his. I want that too. So much.

He pulls on me gently, our faces close. I want to taste his mouth, we're working to connect. Not sure this feels natural 'n all but it feels just right.

At last I touch his soft lips, move to the best angle and slide in close. This is heaven. Kissing Jack is like going to heaven and never wanting to leave. But we have to breathe and I have so much to tell him.

"I'm sorry"

"It's allright, t'sallright."

He cups my face, he knows how sorry I am and how much I want to do right by him. I can't believe this. He's the one been feelin bad, yet he comforts me, holds me tight against his chest and holds my face. In this moment I know what it feels like to really come home. . . to be welcomed home.

He hugs me to him as he lays back, we're side by side sorta, and he's kissing my forehead, I'm rubbing all over his chest, touching his skin is like magic. Just like the first night, his skin lights me up. As I lay there, I am incomplete. I want him on top of me, want to feel his warmth and his weight on me. I begin to roll to my back, tugging a little bit. He knows what I need, what I want.

Now flat on my back I rub my hands on his arms as he raises up and places his entire length on mine. Jesus Fuckin God in heaven . . . never felt anything like this, never expected . . . we're both still clothed down there, but the feel of him sends me outa my mind. My cock is full and dancin for joy , feelin his full and dancin alongside.

My body has the length and weight of him now, and that is just right, but my mouth needs his warm, wet mouth. He kisses my forehead, my eyebrow, my ear, but I'm ravenous, I raise my head to kiss him more. . . cannot separate our lips or I'm seekin his heat again. This kissin business . . why did no one ever tell me about kissin? I've needed this for weeks. I've needed him for weeks. Oh Jack!

Everything feels so good I don't know what to do first, but I think I need more of his bare skin. That's it. So while he's up there kissin my face all over, I reach between us and try to open his fly. Can't. No space for my hand to maneuver.

Ever helpful, Jack raises his body up off me, giving me room to undo his pants and belt buckle. "Good idea" he smiles at me. "Now you" he continues.

I start to unbuckle my belt and he says "let me". We undress each other, kissing every part we can reach, running our hands lovingly over the other.

There is not much light left; the fire had lighted our earlier efforts to touch and to kiss, but it is dying down now. Jack says, "I want to see you" and in a second, he has lit the lantern and set it right outside the tent flap to prevent it getting kicked over and setting us on fire. It is enough. Yes, we are so familiar with each other, that this hint of light adds all the illumination we need.

Naked. We're both naked. I pull him on top of me again. I don't know why, but I need him here on me. Waited so long for this without knowing what I was waiting for. As skin hits skin we thrill to the shared warmth, and instinctively we begin to grind against each other. I'm still raisin up, kissin his mouth like it's a life-preserver. . . and that is just what it is.

He reaches his hand between us and takes hold of my cock, raising up just enough to circle his hand around it. His touch brings on a miracle. Without much in the way of warning, I am shootin up between us, both our chests gettin anointed. I am out of my mind with this new sensation, comin with Jack, comin with him instead of comin while thinkin on him. All I can say is "Jack, oh Jack!"

He smiles and nuzzles my face.

I reach down between us and find him, full, firm and ready. Just a few light touches, and he's shootin too, we are gliding in come. . . glorious joint come. I expect Jack to never run out of words, but he only hollers "Ah Ennis, Ennis!" as he comes.

Again I think, how beautiful is this man. I cannot ever say that, a course. He wouldn't like or understand how that word fits him, bein a bull rider 'n all.

There's so much gladness in my heart this night; it well may burst.

We do not sleep till dawn. The night holds many mysteries, and one is that I finally speak my heart to this man. With my words and my actions, I let him know that he never need worry where I stand again. Because that's one a the things he told me. . . how he thought I cared for him, but when I denied it, or didn't show it, he worried a lot, and felt so alone. Don't want Jack to ever feel alone again.

#


	16. Chapter 16

The Path.16

Drabble: 1100 Words  
Genre: Canon { getting close now to A/U }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love'em.

Feedback: Much appreciated.

Thank you all so much for reading The Path and for telling me what does and what doesn't work for you!

_A/N: Ennis is no longer torn and is reveling in his relationship with Jack. _

I'm showing him and telling him how I feel. No, I never done anything like this before. I never felt this free before. I know the reason I never want Jack to feel alone again, is that I would feel alone too. Been alone too much in my life. Never had nobody who belonged to me, nor who wanted to belong to me. Jack does.

Suddenly a vision of Alma comes to me. She looks so sweet and innocent. A pretty little thing. I try to decide if I feel guilty about this; about not wanting to be with her the way I want to be with Jack. But I know something that's true. I could know her one thousand years, and I'd never know her like I know Jack. Jack sees me; he sees inside a me, and knows who I am better'n I know myself. Alma tries, but she doesn't understand who I am. Wants me to be that vision of a husband she's carried in her mind since playing with dollies as a girl. That ain't me, and it never will be.

I tell him I was thinkin about Alma. He looks over at me, worried. "Don't worry, Jack. She's no threat to us. I just didn't realize what I was supposed to be feelin till I met you. She'll make some man a fine wife someday, just not me." He smiled broadly at that.

"Won't she be angry; want an explanation of what went wrong?" he asks.

"Prob'ly. She deserves one. But I'm just gonna tell her my plans changed."

"Ha, as if that'll satisfy her!" he mocks.

"You shut up about Alma. This ain't her fault." As I tell him this, I point from him to me. But I don't say 'it ain't her fault I love someone else.'

I'll write her a letter tomorrow, break the engagement. Friday, Jack will give it to the Basque at the bridge to mail in town. Should have it in a week.

Then it'll be all over. I won't be obliged to get married to her.

This is where I belong, in the arms of this man, this friend, who knows every inch a my body, as well as he's known my soul. Yes, this is the first time that I even recognize I have a soul. Jack found it for me. Jack found me, and I am no longer lost.

I have quit fighting myself and Jack, I want him to have all of me, just as I've had all of him. I want him to have that feeling that I had the other night when I took him too fast and too furious. He brought some lard or Crisco or somethin in the tent with him tonight even before I came down for supper. Just in case I came to my senses and joined him in the tent. I have come to my senses, and since he is still sore from our first time, it's my turn tonight.

We slept a few hours twined together. We wake to piss and eat the cold supper I never touched last night. We sit on our bedrolls, blankets wrapped around our nakedness, and glory in the feelings of just being together and looking at each other. Every once in a while we nudge each other, we laugh. I have some potato pancake on the side of my mouth and he licks it off, and then licks my lips. The food is shoved aside, and we are on each other again.

We roll down into the bedroll, kissing and nipping and laughing. Jack reaches for the jar and I know it's time. He primes me, pumping a couple of times but little foreplay is called for. I'm easy for him.

He is so gentle. To prepare me, he greases his fingers and slides them up and down the crack of my ass, spreading it wider as he goes. I spread my legs for him, and he inserts a finger into me, wiggling it from side to side. Once I'm used to that, he crooks that finger, and then adds another as soon as I'm comfortable. Eventually he has three fingers inside a me, and crooks them to stretch me, all the while I think how unprepared he and I was the other night. I hope he forgives the pain I caused him.

It is feeling good, I'm getting so hard and still he stretches me and greases me up more and more. One last time, he crooks his fingers and hits a spot that has me light up like a bolt a lightning shot through me. "oh my god!"

"good, huh?" he smiles; he knows what it's like. He is greasing up his cock, talking non-stop to reassure me. He don't need to sell me on this, I'm ready.

When he pulls my hips up, I get in position for him. He places kisses from the nape of my neck down my spine to my ass. I shudder in excitement and then he kneels behind me, and grabs onto my hips. "ready, ennis?"

I nod, and then realize he can't see my head, so I answer, "ready".

He leans over my back, looking for a handhold but I'm naked, so with one hand on my shoulder, and one hand guiding his eager cock, he plunges in, and then backs out quickly. I'm grateful for the grease, that's for sure. "uh!" I say.

"ya okay?" he asks tenderly. "yeh, come on, jack." And he presses in again, more slowly this time. When I feel his thighs against my ass, I know I have all of him. The burn is bright and intense. He has warned me ahead of time that this will be how it starts. Now he begins to slowly rock against me, loosening me and pouring his soothing words over me. In a minute, I'm rocking back into him, and giving a real good push.

He experiments, both hands on my shoulders, then both on my hips. Our best rhythm is accomplished with one hand on my shoulder, and one on my hip. Trouble is, when we get good at it, when the pure pleasure is running through us like wild horses, we can't hold it . . . coming too soon. Want this to last forever, but we can't hold back.

There are fireworks shootin behind my eyelids, every nerve in my body is singing for joy, I'm still throbbing and shooting and all I can think of is "jack, jack, jack!!"

I never want this to end.

#

For Torry: tbc


	17. Chapter 17

The Path.17

Drabble: 300 Words  
Genre: Canon { A/U now }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love'em.

Feedback: Much appreciated.

Thank you all so much for reading The Path and letting me know!

_A/N: Ennis is no longer torn and is reveling in his relationship with Jack. _

The Path.17 The Letter to Alma

"How's this sound, Jack? Read this."

'Dear Alma. How are you? I am fine. I found good work somewhere else so I won't be coming back to Riverton this year. Maybe not for a long time. Guess you won't want to wait. I wish you well, hope you marry a good guy and have a happy life. Your friend, Ennis Del Mar'

"Sounds alright to me. What's this hole in the middle a yer paper?"

"Oh, that's jes where I erased so much, tryna figure the best thing to say, that I rubbed a hole in it. Ain't got more paper, so . . . . "

"Ya never actually said you ain't gonna marry her."

"No. Dontcha think she'll catch on even if I don't say it?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Would it be plainer if I wrote 'dear alma beers, I met this crazy fella up on Brokeback and he's all I can think about. So I can't marry you, now or ever. Yours sincerely, ennis del mar.'?"

"No, no, write this: 'dear alma beers, I met me this handsome, dashing rodeo bull-rider who stole my heart away. We are runnin off together. Sorry about your weddin plans but I cannot marry you seeins as how I'm already spoke for. . . .' And then add this part 'since I done lost my virginity to him, I am His always and forever, Your friend, Ennis del mar.'

"That ain't nobody's business but our own."

"True. True. Guess you should write it this way: 'dear alma, I met somebody else this summer. Didn't mean to, but I love him madly and so I cannot marry you. Your friend, Ennis del mar.'

"This letter writin's harder'n I thought it'd be."

"I know somethin else that's gettin perty hard too."

"C'mere'n prove it."

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

The Path.18

Drabble: 700 Words  
Genre: Canon { A/U now }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love'em.

Feedback: Much appreciated.

Thank you all so much for reading The Path and letting me know!

_A/N: Ennis is no longer torn and is reveling in his relationship with Jack. _

The Path.18

Finally I got that letter done. If Alma is going to answer, she'll have to send it to me in care of The Farm and Ranch Employment Service. Don't know whether to hope she does, or hope she doesn't.

I wrote 'Dear Alma. How are you? I am fine. I have something important to tell you. I know it'd be best to tell you in person, but that ain't possible right now.

Bein up on this mountain – well I've had a lot of time to think. I figured out that I want a different life than I've ever had before.

If I was ever gonna marry anyone, it'd be you, Alma. You're a good person. But I ain't the marryin kind. So I guess this is it.

I hope you have a happy life and that you won't hate me too bad. Sorry.

Your friend, Ennis Del Mar'

I folded the paper neatly, tucked it into my shirt pocket and just stared off into space, imagining her opening it and reading what I wrote.

"Why're you so quiet, Ennis?"

"Jes feelin rotten about goin back on my word. Alma don't deserve that."

"C'mere."

We're sittin by the fire. Jack wraps his arms 'round me, pulls my back up against his chest, and nuzzles my neck. He has a way a makin my feel jes right.

"So, does Alma deserve a husband tied ta her outa obligation?"

"No."

"Does Alma deserve to be married to a man that doesn't love her best?"

"Unh uh"

"Okay, then."

"Okay, Jack. It's jes . . . ."

"Ennis, yer breakin my heart, Cowboy. You wanta marry her after all?"

"NO, Jack, goddamnit!"

"That's more like it."

"But Jack, my daddy taught me that all a man has is his word, and if folks can't rely on his word, then he's nothin."

"Yeah, Ennis. My daddy is real high on a man's word too. And he's a real bastard, word or no word. What else did your daddy teach you?"

"He taught me that he and his friends get to decide who lives and who dies. . .and that two men ain't got the right to live together."

"You mean, live together like we're doin up here on this mountain?"

"That's 'xactly what I mean. F'my daddy was here right now, you bet he'd get his tire iron - - likely kill us both."

"Ennis Del Mar, you listen to me. I want you with me, for always. Are you gonna let folks like your daddy and mine, wreck our chances?"

"No, Jack, gonna be with you, gonna protect you . . said I would, and that's it!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you wanta be with me?"

"You know why, Jack."

"Yeah, maybe. But I want you to tell me, Ennis."

"I feel best when I'm with you, don't you know that?"

"Sure, but I want to hear you say it, Cowboy. You made a big decision to write to Alma, break off your engagement. I think it's time we said why this is happening right now."

"Jesus, Jack. Why so serious?"

"Ennis, I don't want to misunderstand, or take anything for granted. It feels like we're on the doorstep a heaven here, but I don't want . . . guess what I'm sayin Ennis, is I don't wanna get my heart broke."

"You mean, like if we didn't both feel the same way about this?"

"Yeah."

"Ya understand, I never said this to nobody b'fore. It's hard to come right out . . ."

"Just say it, Ennis."

"I love you, Jack Twist. Love you sumthin awful."

"Love you too, Cowboy."

I twist around in his arms and kiss his mouth. There ain't nothin in this world like kissin Jack's mouth. This man belongs to me, for always. I stand up and take his hand, pull him up and lead him into our tent. I make love to him today, and tell him over and over that I will love him for all time.

No matter what happens in our future, we have each other. That's all that matters.

Little did I know that ol' bastard Aguirre was watchin us all that time.

Tbc~


	19. Chapter 19

The Path.19

Drabble: 1150 Words  
Genre: Canon { A/U now }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love'em.

Feedback: Much appreciated.

Thank you all so much for reading The Path and letting me know!

The Path.19

Lovin this blue eyed boy is the rightest thing I ever done. Feel more like a boy, my own self, than I ever have. Both Jack 'n me has done a man's work our whole lives; hard ranch work, never really had no childhood. I'm happy my youth has found me, here on this mountain. Jack smiles and nods his head when I tell him that he makes me feel young for the first time in my life. He goes to nibblin on my ear and kisses me, sweet little kisses all over my face 'n says "yeah Cowboy, me too."

Never thought I'd have this. Word gets out sometimes; some guy is marryin his gal. He's so much in love; he tells everyone he feels like he can fly. Didn't really believe it, till now. I'm 'maginin how the treetops'll look when I'm soarin with the eagles. Cause, look at me now, I can fly.

It's harder every day to force myself to go up to the sheep alone. We have a great time when Jack goes with me, but this day, he has lots of chores around the main camp. We are runnin low on firewood, and he has to check our supplies and make his list for Friday. I'd a stayed and helped him get done in half the time, then we could both go up to the sheep together, but I need to check for coyotes right quick, have that uneasy feelin in my gut.

So, as it turns out he is halfway through the week's woodpile, just choppin away when he hears someone approach on horseback. Looks up to see Aguirre ridin up, big scowl on his face, Jack says.

We are beddin down in that little pup tent; it smells fine now. Smells like us. This is our night to "sleep with the sheep 100%". Two out of three nights we stay up here, the other we have the big tent in camp. We might have to sleep with the sheep, but we are not sleepin without each other. No, we're not. Outa the question.

Jack never seems to be at a loss for words, but this night he is perty quiet. After a few minutes, I ask him, "what's up, bud?". That's when he tells me the strange tale of ol' Aguirre ridin up that afternoon and what he said and how he said it, and how he looked when he said it.

Jack said the weirdest part was how ol' JA kept lookin round the camp, frownin', then got out his binocs and searched the upper meadows till he spied me, workin with the sheep.

"Did he check up on you last year like that?" I ask him. "Nope, not that I know of. Never did."

"Funny thing is, Ennis, I never made Aguirre for a man who'd do a favor for a lady, like my mama, just to tell me about a family matter. . . not even if it was a 'mergency like a illness, nor even a death. You?"

"No, you're right, Jack. He don't seem like he'd bother to spit on ya e'en if ya was on fire. Somethin ain't right 'bout this."

I was really concerned about this puzzlin behavior of ol' Joe Aguirre, but Jack Twist was layin next ta me in that tiny pup tent. And he was wearin entirely too many clothes. A man can only truly concentrate on one thing at a time, I figured. So I was gonna spend my time the best way I knew how. I unzipped Jack's fly and proceeded to pull out my prize . . . he tastes better'n any popsicle I ever sucked on. Ya know?

Wadn't long b'fore we was both naked and glad of it, in spite of those pesky, hungry mosquitoes. A big black one landed on Jack's white butt and I saw it in the dusky night; no fire up here, remember? Just like that, I slapped his ass smartly. "Got it!" I said. I had to show him the blood and the little body b'fore he would believe I wadn't just gettin kinky with him. Never did understand anybody likin t'be spanked. Maybe someday I'll change my mind but right now, it don't make sense. But Jack? After the way his daddy beat on him, doubt he'll ever like that shit.

I solved the mosquito problem. Closed my eyes so I couldn't see them, and just went by "feel" from then on.

Ran into a sex problem that night. Yeah, we was runnin outa that grease that Jack brought up with us to help us along, y'know when we needed to get inta tight places? It bothered me, no matter which one a us was gonna get fucked, so I needed ta think of a substitute. While we was stewin that over, I decided it was time to make the rounds of the flock, check for predators.

Jack went round counter-clockwise a the sheep, and I rode clockwise. Since we've got together, we try to cut every chore in half by both a us doin it. There was one coyote skulkin 'round but he won't be livin to tell about it. After I disposed a him, I had me an idea. I gave the whistle signal that means "come here" and Jack found me. I dismounted and motioned for Jack to do the same.

His horse had figured out who was boss, so she didn't give him any more trouble. The horses cropped the grass at their feet, and stayed put.

"What you grinnin about, cowboy?"

"Got a little quiz for ya, Jack Twist, bet you'll get an A+!"

"That'll be the day. What is it? You're lookin mighty happy with yourself."

"C'mere Jack. Grab hold a that lamb."

"okay."

"What do you feel, bud?"

"Wool, I guess."

"And what else?"

"burrs and dirt."

"And what else?"

"You sure got a funny grin 'bout somethin . . wait! It's Lanolin, ain't it?!"

"See? Told ya you'd get a A+. Now run your fingers all through that wool, keep doin it. Git down near the skin where it's cleanest. Feel that? Now bring those greasy fingers over here t'me."

"Ennis, you're a genius, boy."

"Don't tell me, Jack. Show me."

"How's that feel, huh?"

"Perfect, Jack. I'm gonna mount up and carry that lamb over by our pup tent. We'll need a little more lanolin and you got too many clothes on for a good test right here. Let's go."

The lamb didn't know why he was getting so much attention all summer, but he did like the daily petting and caressing. He took to hanging out near the pup tent, hoping we would stay around here. Some days we did, but not always.

As for me and Jack, we were very appreciative. We even named him.

"Here Looby Looey, here boy!"

Tbc~


	20. Chapter 20

The Path.20

Drabble: 1500 Words  
Genre: Canon { A/U now }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love bein with'em.

Feedback: Much appreciated.

Thank you all so much for reading The Path and letting me know!

The Path.20

This is real embarrassin ta admit. I only got one pair a socks left to ma name. And they is gettin mighty thin. Had 'nuff blisters in my day that I know to warsh them socks ev'ry day or so, to keep'em clean. If I ain't got any soap handy, I just rinse'em out good. It's a real bitch when it's rainin or damp and foggy and they can't dry b'fore I have to put'em back on to get busy with the sheep, or the horses or whatever. This work won't wait for perfect conditions.

Well, that's what's goin on now. My socks are damp, but I have to wear'em, and I can feel a old blister startin ta rub open again. It will be murder on my feet when these socks wear out, and there's nothin between me and the boots. Shit! Don't know any way around it though.

I'd tear up a shirt or underwear to wrap my feet, but ain't got any extra of them neither. I'll think of somethin, I'll have to. . . . maybe I can tear out the linin of my coat. . . but shit, don't want to die up here. I'd freeze for sure without my coat.

Ain't much protection as it is. If it wadn't for the ground cloths and blankets they give us ta use, I'da already froze to death my first night up here. I don't bitch about the cold like Jack does, but I feel it just as much through my threadbare clothes, as he does. Guess I'm just more used to it, and don't figure bitchin will change nothin. That's one thing I learned young. Ain't gonna get ya nowhere to ask for stuff or whine or cry. So I don't.

Oh well, time to stop feelin sorry for m'self. Ain't never been no diff'rent and ain't likely to ever be. Best down the last a this luke warm cup a coffee and head on up to the sheep.

My Jack is here in my arms, settin round this fire. Guess we oughta red'up the breakfast things; if I help him get his camp chores done fast, maybe he'll come up top with me. Don't want to be alone today; it's a miserable, foggy, damp mornin and the mood I'm in, I could sure use some good company.

If I start movin around, I'm likely to feel better too.

"You got time to come up with me today?"

"Yeah, sure. Just got this mess to clean up, the rest can wait till we come down tonight."

"Thanks for the breakfast, Jack. The biscuits was real good."

"Ya ain't gotta thank me, Ennis. It's my job."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I like to think you do an extry good job, 'cause you're feedin me . . . and not just anybody."

I love it when Jack flushes all over. Knew it. He does take special care a me.

Within twenty minutes or so we have the food wrapped up, all the eatin utensils cleaned, dried and put away for next time and the camp fire doused. That can a matches is runnin low, better remind Jack to put that on his list for Friday.

With the horses and us fed, we start on up to the sheep. Seen a bear cub yesterday. Keepin an eye out for it, and it's mama. I remember to mention it to Jack too, and then tell him about the matches. I do not tell him about my socks.

Jack and I head off in different directions, like we've become accustomed to doin, checkin for predators. They've been a much bigger nuisance up in this higher pasture than they were down lower. That's why we stay up here twice as many nights, as we spend down in camp. Bet I've shot eight or ten coyotes this summer, and run off at least twenty. Sometimes I can see'em watchin me when I make my circuit. Know they're waitin for me to go away.

I believe they're smart 'nuff to know what this 30-30 is; the stick that shoots fire. They give me a perty wide berth. Still. They get hungry.

My mind is off yonder, thinkin 'bout hungry coyotes when my eye sees somethin. Cigar Butt'n me is ten yards past it when my mind catches up with what I saw. "whoa boy, whoa C.B." I turn us around and go back. It's the briar patch that I've pulled two or three lambs out of this summer. Just an ordinary briar patch. With briars, or thorns as I call'em.

An idea is comin to me, slow but sure. I think this could be the ticket. On each a those thorns, is a small hunk a wool. Little lamby wool. Soft, cushiony, absorbent wool. I begin to pick off each and every little hunk and pocket them.

At mid-day we meet up where the tent will be later on tonight. We can't leave it set up all day, case the forest service comes snoopin around. Jack unwraps the leftover biscuits and eggs from breakfast, and pulls out two jars a coffee. It's cold but who cares? I give each a our horses a ration a oats, and a bucket a water.

He looks up as I finish with the horses and walk toward our cold lunch spread out on the ground. "You limpin, Ennis?"

"Nah"

"Looked like it ta me."

"Um, well maybe a little bit."

"What's wrong?"

"Never mind, Jack, just let it go."

"I will not. Goddammit Ennis, you know how little things turn into big things if we ignore them. 'Specially out here. So, what is it?"

"Aw, I'm just gittin a blister. We can look at it after we eat. Okay?"

"Well, okay then."

We talked over the weather, the surplus of wild animals, and our lengthening grocery list while we ate the cold lunch. Sure felt good to have someone conscientious like Jack lookin after my every need. Time was, there was no food between breakfast and supper. None was given and none was expected.

Eventually though, Jack would not be put off any longer, and he made me take off my boot.

"Fuck, Ennis. Your foot's bleedin and the whole heel is rubbed red and raw. How long've you had this? Look, there's blood on your sock. Hold still."

"I know Jack, I know. But look. I got me a idea." I begin to take the bits of wool outa my pockets and place them inside my socks, against my skin where the boots rub. Had enough for some cushiony absorbent wool in each sock. From now on, I plan to collect this every day, keep a stash saved. Might be the difference in me getting through this summer up here or not.

Jack starts to pacing and muttering, then full out cussing. "Fuck Aguirre, anyway! 'sleep with the sheep 100%, no fire, don't leave no sign.' We need a fire Ennis. We need to clean and bandage your foot. The few supplies they do give us are down at the main camp, it ain't right!"

By this time, I've stomped my boots back on, and gingerly stepped around to test the benefits if any, of the wool I've placed in there. Feels pretty good. Better, anyway. Don't want to get an infection out here; don't want to have any reason that I'd have to leave early, leave Jack out here all by hisself. Don't know how he made it through the season last year. And then to have that ol' bastard blame him for the lightening strike that killed 46 sheep. It amazes me that Jack even came back this year after that. His daddy must really be hell on wheels if Jack'd rather put up with Aquirre's ways than stay around his daddy's place.

I can't imagine what it'd be like for me if Jack had not come back to Brokeback Mountain for another season with the sheep. . . what if I'd never met him?

This thought sends a jolt through me, liked to knock me to the ground. I look at Jack, still pacing and muttering and cussing. I go to him and pull on his hand, hold it against my face. He stops and looks at me with curiosity that then turns to tenderness. Seems he looks right into my very heart.

"Jack, shhh. You will fix up my foot and take care of me when we go down the mountain. We'll be fine, bud. We will always be fine long as we're together. Don't ever forget that."

I see his shoulders slump as he relaxes against me. I hold him till the trembling stops, and only when the 'what if' thoughts are banished from my mind.

Can't resist kissing his neck right up under his jaw and giving him a good strong squeeze before announcing it is time to go back to work.

Silently we saddle up; go out to scout for predators.

Tbc~


	21. Chapter 21

The Path.21

Drabble: 1460 Words  
Genre: Canon { A/U now }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love bein with'em.

Feedback: Very much appreciated.

Thank you all so much for reading The Path and letting me know!

The Path.21

Ever since I got to Signal and met this friendly, talkative guy named Jack Twist my whole outlook on life has changed. He showed me what it feels like to have a friend. Never knew what I was missin, and that's for sure.

Had a few buddies at school. We'd knock around a bit together; splash around the swimmin hole, fish at the creek, play mumbelty peg, or do target practice with sling shots. Sometimes we worked on cars. Once we even all worked on my truck but it was too far gone by that time to last much longer. I was usually too busy with chores to hang with them, so eventually they quit askin.

When my mother and daddy died, I really had no time for playin around. Had to quit school and find full time work. Billy, Artie and Mark came to the memorial service for my folks, but I never seen'em since. They all still had parents, so I got the feelin they felt awkward and nervous around me.

We guys had'nt ever talked about any true thing. Just stupid kid stuff. Like how we were gonna grow up and be heroes like Audie Murphy, or cowboys like Hopalong Cassidy.

Not a one a us had any money, so we found ways to enjoy the little time off we had just like everyone did back then. At Artie's house they had a radio, so we sometimes listened to baseball games. His dad would put that radio set right up in the kitchen window pointed outside through the screen and turned up to full volume. He'd sit on the back porch steps, lean up against the railing and listen to the game, while he drank a coupla beers. Us boys'd sprawl out on the grass and close our eyes, 'maginin that ballgame just like we was there to see it. His mom made us a pitcher a grape kool-aid and popped some popcorn that time. It seemed like Artie's dad liked us boys bein there too, he was nice to us.

Actually that only happened one time. My dad didn't like me "wastin time with them losers". He had plenty a ideas about how I could spend my time workin around the place. It never stopped. Got use to workin all the time, no lettin up. Still feels sometimes like my daddy is watchin over ma shoulder to make sure I ain't slacken off.

# # # # # #

Jack knows how to have fun too. That's the first thing I noticed about him other than how nosey he is. Well, nosey ain't the right word. He cares about people and he don't mind askin questions. Personal questions. No one's ever got me to talkin and laughin like Jack. Even if I hadn't, you know, began feelin more than friends with Jack, I'd still like him best of anyone in the world. Truth.

Look at him, sleepin like a baby; a baby who snores like a buzz saw, that is! He don't snore ever' night, just when he's overtired. I can't believe what the crazy man did last night.

He'd set some trotlines in the morning before he headed on down to the jump off for our weeks' supplies. I know this, because he had fresh fish fryin when I come down off that mountain for supper. He had a coupla potatoes in the coals, and some beers in cold water. We also each had a can a peaches for our dessert. I surely do like it when we get fresh supplies. But this was even better than usual. It was a very nice meal.

When we finished our supper I took the plates and utensils and washed them in the hot water Jack had set off at the side of the fire for this purpose. I got him and me a cool beer while I was up, and then went to his side, sat down and snuggled up real close so I could nibble on my own dessert. He turned his face to me and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in a month. He cupped the back of my head, and pulled me into him, just where I always wanta be. Always.

But then he pulls away, in spite of the fact that I ain't done. I'm just gettin started kissin this man, tastin his taste, smellin his smell, feelin his arms around me. Long, strong arms. No I ain't done by a long shot.

When I protest, he says he'll be right back. So I figure he's feelin the call a nature or something. I light a cigarette and wait. But he don't head into the trees, he goes into the tent, comes out with this big package wrapped in brown paper.

"What the hell you got there, Jack Twist?"

"Here Ennis. This is for you."

"What is it? What's goin on? Fancy supper, wrapped packages; What's the Occasion, Jack?"

"Happy Birthday, Ennis! Go on, open it up."

"Shit Jack. You know my birthday already came in April."

"Yeah, it did. But I didn't know you yet, Ennis. Now open the goddamned present, or I WILL!"

"Alright, hold your fuckin horses!"

I cannot remember ever opening a present before. Seen others do it. But not often. Anyway, clumsy as I am, I can't untie the string, nor seem to get a purchase on the brown paper. I'm fumblin like all my fingers is thumbs.

Thought Jack would yank it from me and do it his ownself, but instead, he smiles at me and asks "you need some help there, cowboy?"

I lean over and kiss his mouth. "Maybe later." That seemed to settle me down, and I was able to stretch the string off one end, and open the paper.

"Oh my fuckin god in heaven!!!"

When I opened that paper, out tumbled socks, undershirts, boxer shorts and I don't know whatall. Three pairs of everything. I never had this much new stuff at once in my entire life.

"How? What? When? I can't believe you did this, bud. How'd you do it?"

"Well Ennis, I figured ya don't never get nuthin in life if'n ya don't ask! So I just put'em on my list last week, and first aid supplies too. They even got me the big can a matches I asked for.." Then he blushed. ".. and the lard too!"

We started laughin and I grabbed him and pulled him down onto the ground and laid flat on top of him, kissin his face and ears and neck . . well you know. Ever thin I could reach.

Once in the tent, I undressed him slowly, kissing and licking every body part as I went. When he was completely, beautifully, naked I lay him down on the softest bedroll, in the dry spot, and ran my fingers over his face, touching his eyes, his lips, even his stubble. My eyes drank him in, this man who takes care of me better than I could ever imagine doing for my ownself, let alone for another.

"Thank you, Jack. For my present. Even though we know it ain't my birthday."

"My mistake, Friend! Just wrap it all back up and I'll take it to the bridge next Friday."

"Hell you will!"

"I will if you don't want it. Or like it."

"I'm thankin you dumbass! I like'em! I need'em! And I Love . . . You!

Did ya git yerself any new skivvies too, huh?"

"Naw"

"How come?"

"Figured I could just borry yours, cowboy. . . whether you was in'em or not."

"You bet!"

We made love passionately then. Grabbing and groping and grasping like we could never get enough of this person, this love of our life. Wore ourselves out pretty good. It was outa this world.

Coupla hours later, I felt Jack crawl under the blanket and start nibblin on my ass, lickin and suckin and seekin. He found a place he liked and went to lickin round and round it till it practically opened and put out a sign that said "Welcome Home, Jack Twist". I can't remember ever feelin such tenderness and yet so thoroughly loved in all our time together. I tell him this before he slips into exhausted slumber.

He smiles as his eyelids droop. "Mmmm. G'night cowboy."

# # # # #

It's nearly dawn. He's innocently, sweetly sawin logs but I'm wide awake. I look at his face which is relaxed and peaceful. I see his lashes layin on his cheeks, his mouth fallen open a tiny bit, his hair stickin up, but some strands are fallin over his forehead. There's only one thing to do.

My turn to crawl under the blanket.

Tbc~


	22. Chapter 22

The Path.22

Drabble: 1000 Words  
Genre: Canon { A/U now }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love bein with'em.

Feedback: Very much appreciated.

Thank you all so much for reading The Path and letting me know!

The Path.22

Jack'n me are alla time talking about what we might do when we leave this here mountain; what kinda jobs we could get, where we could live. We've already decided that we'll just tell folks we're cousins. No big deal.

Most folks will believe we are cousins if we don't act funny around them. I'm sure we can hold it together during the work day, we do pretty well here . . well, not every day. Some days we just can't help playing around with each other right out in the sunshine. That's the best. Really the best. Jack likes to knock my hat off my head and then kiss me till I can't breathe. 'Times I pretend to run so he can't catch me; but I usually let him catch me right quick.

Jack is so easy. I'd say he's a real pushover. I can strip him naked right out in the clearing, and he's ready for fuckin. Oh he's so beautiful. Yesterday, I got him naked like that, and then I lost all sense of what I was doin. Just stood there lookin at him. When I finally came to myself, I threw him down in the grass and tried to swallow him whole. Almost succeeded too.

We can't hardly be decent around each other, but I'm sure after a time we'll be able to be normal around folks. We can pass for cousins then.

We're actually thinking about Albuquerque, or maybe Kentucky. They got horses in Kentucky, and they got blue grass there. I sure would like to see that. Anyway, wherever we go, it'll be fine. We'll be together.

Last night Jack got to talking 'bout his old man again. That bastard musta been born with a mean streak a mile wide. Some a the things he done to Jack, well, no sane person would do'em. Like pissin' on his own kid. Who does that?

Seems that any time the old guy got this thing in his head, he'd beat Jack with a belt, then send him to his room with no supper. Jack worked hard e'en though he was just a kid. Him 'n me are the same there. We always worked hard. My dad was tough and none too friendly, but he always let us eat supper b'fore we went to bed. One reason was he wanted to keep up strong enough to keep on doin the chores, and such.

But Jack says he had this wooden stool by his bedroom window. After his whuppin, he'd put his pillow on there, and sit and look out through the night, wishing his dad was dead. Or wishing Lash LaRue would ride up on his black stallion and rescue Jack. Ride off with him 'n keep him as his boy. Every day Lash would say, "Jack, you're the best kid I ever saw. I hope you'll stay with me forever." Or sometimes he'd say "Jack, you work harder and better than any man twice your age, you deserve a break." He didn't say it, but I could tell that these were the words he wished his daddy would say to him.

Once he guiltily told me that he daydreamed that ol' Lash LaRue's stallion stomped his old man into the dirt, for him being so mean to Jack. That big ol' horse killed him with his hooves. Jack 'n me was smilin ear ta ear when he told that story.

Jack never daydreamed about what happened to his mama. I think he never did figure out if she was a bad mama or a good one who just couldn't do nothing to save her little boy. I think she was scared a the old man too. Scared to cross him.

We finally put it together that the old man had threatened to make it ever so much worse on Jack if his mama fought him over it. She wanted to keep Jack alive, so she didn't object when Mr. Twist beat on him. It was much better to think this is the way of it.

Here's the thing. Jack is less 'n four months older than me, from December 19th to April 4th. We are both 19; grown men. In body, that is. Sometimes though, he is still that little boy who can't understand why his daddy ain't got no use for him. None atall. When he gets like that, and it ain't often, I hold him tight and rub his back. I tell him what a good man he is; I kiss his face and tell him all the good things we're gonna have and do, and that his daddy can't never stop us. Never again will that old man lay a hand to my Jack. "He don't deserve a good son like you, no he don't" I say.

When he's feelin better, we add up all our savings we're gonna have when we get paid out at the end a this summer. We finally decided we are going to Kentucky. Lexington has horse farms, and all kinds a jobs that will be good for Jack. So, that's where we are heading when we come down off this mountain.

Still fearful, Jack decided to write to his mama; tell her his old man ain't never gonna get his hands on him ever again. This was Jack's idea, he's so smart. He told her that they should not try to find him, that he was headin for California with his friend "Howard". This way, if they do look for him, they will be lookin in the wrong place. And they will never have heard the name Ennis Del Mar, so they will be lookin for Howard somebody.

Jack got the letter all wrote, and we decided to put it in the matches can until the summer's over. We'll mail it just before we head east to Kentucky.

I can hardly wait.

Wonder if I should write to KE, tell'm where we're headed?

Wonder where Maggie is?

Tbc~


	23. Chapter 23

The Path.23

Drabble: 550 Words  
Genre: Canon { A/U now }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love bein with'em.

Feedback: Very much appreciated.

**This is the final chapter. There will be an Epilogue in May, and **

**perhaps visits to these boys throughout their sweet life together.**

Thanks to each of you for reading and caring about The Path. It has meant a lot to me to hear from you.

The Path.23

That sunufabitchin snake in the grass, Aguirre!

When I was up sleepin with the sheep, it snowed. Big fuckin deal. That snow barely stuck an hour.

Aguirre sent one a the Basque cowboys up to tell Jack'n me that we're through. Bring'em down, he sez, Big storm comin, he sez.

It's only the middle a August. He's screwin us outa a full month's pay. It ain't right!

Never expected this; I feel gut shot.

Jack ain't takin it near as hard as me. He's over there breakin up camp. But I am heartsick over this. Every pot and pan he packs up, is another pain in my gut.

Ya see. I found ma'self up here. I'm happy up here. Ain't never even known such happiness existed before Brokeback Mountain. Before Jack.

Don't believe this is happening to me. Think I'm actually gonna cry. Shit. *sniff* If I wipe my eyes on my shirt sleeve, he prob'ly won't notice.

What will Jack think a me? Big man, full grown. Yeah, right.

They can't make me leave! NO, I won't go. What if we just stayed up here anyway? What if we never left? Guess the forest service 'd have somethin to say about it.

I guess there'd be no one to meet us every Friday at the jump off. No food'n supplies comin in.

No wages neither. So what's the point?

The point is, I don't wanna go. *sniff*

We're alone up here, we run our own jobs. We're the only people

in the world. This is heaven, pure and simple. Our heaven.

Oh shit. Jack's comin up. Have to wipe my eyes so he won't know what a baby I am.

"Time to get goin, Cowboy." He swings his lariat and lassoes me, thinkin he'll make me laugh, and I'll feel better.

I look up at this beautiful man, and it's suddenly all too much. The tears puddle up afresh and one big one rolls right down my face before I can catch it.

Jack's face grows alarmed. "Ennis! Ennis! What is it?" He falls to the ground and cuddles his body around mine, like he's trying to protect me from a mountain lion.

I'm so ashamed, look how I'm acting. I didn't even cry when my folks died. I have never had anything that belonged to me. Nothing to lose.

When ya ain't got nothin, ya don't need nothin.

But I GOT SOMETHIN UP HERE. I GOT JACK.

"Jack, I don't wanna go." Hafta swipe my tears off again, with my sleeve.

Jack helps me sit up; he wipes his sleeve across my face, blots up the remaining tears. Both our shirt sleeves are dampened with my tears.

"Ennis, ain't gonna leave you. Not ever."

I look at him and I hiccup.

"It don't matter that we're comin down off this mountain early. It don't matter that we're getten short pay."

I sniff again.

"All that matters is that we're goin ta be together. . . and we're goin to make it. Don't never doubt that."

I nod.

"Come on, Cowboy. Kentucky is awaitin."

I pull on the rope he still has around me, and haul him down beside me.

"This ain't no rodeo, Jack Fuckin Twist. But you caught me fair'n square. Guess you gotta keep me now."

The End


	24. Chapter 24

The Path.24 Epilogue

Word Count: 3,852  
Genre: Brokeback Mountain Canon { A/U now }  
Pairing: Ennis and Jack; Ennis' POV  
Disclaimer: AP created'em, I just love bein with'em.

Feedback: Very much appreciated.

**This is the Epilogue. You bet we'll visit these boys in their sweet life together in One Shots . . . from time to time.**

Thanks to each of you for reading and caring about The Path. It has meant a lot to me to hear from you.

The Path.24 Epilogue

They barely made it; limping into Lincoln, Nebraska before the truck broke down again. Each time it conked out, they were able to get it going without too much delay. Ennis was pretty good with engines, and Jack was not too bad at improvising wire and string for a temporary fix, but eventually their options and their resources ran out.

This time they needed a part that had to come out of Kansas City.

"Three days" the man said, wiping his neck with a grease-covered rag, and spitting a stream of pungent brown juice onto the dusty earth before resuming chewing on the stub of his cigar.

He squinted at them, waiting for a nod or an agreement that they wanted him to go ahead, order the part, and fix the truck.

"How much again? For parts and labor? All of it?" Asked a concerned Jack.

The man stacked and re-stacked paperwork on his desk until he found the scribbled notes he'd made after giving Jack's truck a thorough going over. As totally disreputable as he looked, Hank was a damn fine mechanic and an honest man. They were lucky to have stumbled onto his place, though they didn't feel lucky at all at the moment.

"Hmmm, says here, $92.50 for the parts and shipping, and $45.00 for labor.

That'll be $137.50 total."

"And how long will it take, once the parts are here?" asked Jack.

"Two, three days, depending on what other work comes in between now and then. Kinda backed up now, as it is."

Ennis and Jack conferred quietly between themselves, periodically looking at Hank, but that much money was simply out of the question. Still, they needed the truck fixed, or they were stuck here in Lincoln with no prospects whatsoever.

Ennis said "Is there any way you could order the part for us, but let us do the work ourselves when it gets here? See, we're kinda strapped for cash. Only got a small grub stake, as it is. We can give you half down, and the rest when the part comes in. But uh, we'd need to do the work here in your shop, need some a your hydraulics."

"Got a idea. Let me see you what you can do. How 'bout this Chevy Coupe. What's it need?"

Ennis raised the hood and looked over the engine with his eagle eye. He noted stains and corrosion, then he crawled under and noted spots where it had leaked. "Needs a new water pump."

"Right on. What 'bout that there Dodge Ram?"

Again Ennis diagnosed the problem correctly, and when asked, he agreed that they could help Hank clear his backlog while waiting for their own part to come in.

"Well, Del Mar, I'll pay you what I pay Stan when he ain't in the drunk tank, and Twist I'll pay you to change oil, fix flats, pump gas, knock out dents and do some body work. I'm really in a bind here. My brother-in-law tore the livin hell outa his truck going over rocks and tree limbs – he's a forest ranger and volunteer fire fighter. Can't wait very long for his wheels. We got a deal?"

"We'll need a place to stay for a couple weeks then, where's a . . ."

"Never you mind about that. My wife and I and our three little'uns is bustin at the seams at our house. But my mother loves to have folks stay. She'll even feed you and do your laundry."

"We can't afford mu. . . "

"I could tell you were good, down to earth folks when you drove up. She'll charge you fair and square. Chances are, you'll leave Lincoln (if you still wanta leave) with a fixed up truck and money in your pockets . . more than when you got here. "

"When do we start?" They were smiling and breathing easier than they had for several days.

Hank shut the shop for lunch and took them to his mother's house. Once they were settled there, in two separate rooms, they walked over to Hank's shop and got the grand tour. He gave them coveralls to wear and the work began. It was getting dark when the phone rang on his piled up desk. It was his mother wondering if she should bring supper to them all at the shop.

Checking the clock, Hank blanched. "Didn't mean you had to work 24/7, fellas. Go eat supper and rest your bones. I'll see you in the morning at 7 sharp."

They were so busy with these new challenges that the time flew by.

At 10 am on the third day, the part they were waiting for came by UPS.

Hank called a coffee break, and they talked over the situation. By this time, Ennis and Jack would walk through fire for this man.

After spending the summer working for the Farm & Ranch Employment Service under Joe Aguirre, it was difficult to believe that any boss would treat them with respect for the work they did, and for being good, dependable people.

They were wrong about that and Hank proved it every day. He appreciated them and said so. He still had a backlog of jobs to work through, so he asked them if they would continue to work for him, and work on their truck after hours and on weekends. A schedule was agreed to, and they all went back to work. As this was Friday, he paid them at the end of the day for the days they'd worked, and thanked them again for helping him out of a bind.

Ennis suggested that they all three work on Hank's brother-in-law's truck together, and get it finished first, before they started on Jack's truck.

Again, they all agreed to the plan. The shop was closed on Saturday, so they devoted all their time to getting Randall's vehicle road-worthy again.

They took Sunday off to relax. Hank needed some family time and the boys needed to spend some time alone together.

The beds at Mrs. Timmons house were comfortable enough, but they were lonely. Once they'd tried to sleep together, but the squeaky bedsprings raised such a racket that they avoided trying that again. The trouble was, the lady of the house had sharp hearing and she never seemed to go out after dark.

Their only opportunity came on Sunday morning when she left for church. They climbed into Ennis' bed together and held each other tightly, they'd missed this so much. They quickly "did the deed" then cleaned up the sheets as best they could. If only she'd had a shower, but the one bathroom in the house was equipped with only a claw foot tub.

As they washed up, Ennis reached over and nuzzled Jack's neck, and then Jack turned and grabbed Ennis. They were writhing together, grinding and moaning, pushing up against the sink. "I can't stand this." moaned Jack, and he knelt and took Ennis in his mouth. He lovingly kissed, licked and sucked until Ennis' knees buckled under him. They were both on the bathroom floor then and out of their minds with desire. "Fuck me!" cried Jack in a whisper.

He raised his legs and wrapped them around Ennis' waist. Ennis' eyes were black with wanting, and he grabbed the hand lotion on the sink and lubed up.

Plunging in, he gave Jack and himself what they'd both been needing. When they came to their shuddering, crashing finish, they lay limply on the bath mat. Nearly dozing, sleepily kissing, they both decided they'd better clean up for real this time, and clear out before Mrs. Timmons came home.

Since they were without a vehicle, they walked around town. Seeing Lincoln was interesting because it was larger than any town they'd yet been in.

Walking down the street, Jack began to giggle. "Whut?" asked Ennis.

"Bet I still have bath mat marks on my back."

"Won't be the last time, bud, f'I have anything to say about it."

They bumped shoulders as they walked along the street, heads down, smiling.

Just two boys, not yet twenty, feeling the joy of knowing their life together was ahead of them.

After walking along the river awhile, they decided they were hungry. The casseroles that Hank's mother served were hearty and tasty, but when they bit into their first Nebraska corn fed steak, they were transported to heaven. Immediately, "Huskers" became their favorite restaurant.

They had a couple beers with their meal, then decided to walk off the apple pie ala mode they'd shared. As they strolled they noticed a small movie theater. The marquee offered a double feature and selected short subjects.

They weren't so much interested in seeing "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance" as getting into a dark corner where they could kiss and fondle their mate. They bought some popcorn and some Jujubes, and found that dark corner. Jack had seen a couple movies in his life, but Ennis had never been to one before.

To their surprise, they munched popcorn and candy and became totally engrossed in the movie about the old west, starring James Stewart, John Wayne, and Lee Marvin. They held hands with the hand that wasn't popping Jujubes into their mouths.

The second movie, something about a beach party with someone named Annette Funicello and Frankie Avalon was a snore to the eager lovers. They scootched down in their seats and kissed with mouths that still tasted like sweet cherry candy and salty popcorn. They groped each other until they were miserable, and tight in their pants. Finally Jack said, "I can't stand this." And he leaned over and unzipped Ennis' fly. He sucked him off with much slurping and moans, Ennis kicking the seat in front of him. When he came, all he could do was wheeze and try in vain to be quiet. When he recovered himself, he turned to Jack and kissed his mouth, tasting himself on his lips.

Ennis whispered into Jack's ear, "C'mere boy. Let me have you." And he reached over and unzipped Jacks pants, pulling his eager dick free. He leaned over Jack's seat, lovingly mouthing his cock and filling his nostrils with Jack's scent. When he took him into his mouth, he was gentle at first, and then began to show his need. Hungrily he sucked Jack off till those blues almost rolled back into his head. Jack came wave upon wave. Ennis swallowed it all, and licked him clean. When they settled their breathing, they kissed each other's faces before picking up all their trash and leaving the last row of the theater.

As Ennis and Jack stepped into the center aisle, they glanced over to the dark corner opposite where they'd been sitting. Two faces in the gloom, looking up just then, eyes at half mast . . the bigger guy, the one giving the blow job seemed to be in uniform. . . a forest ranger uniform.

"Guess we're not the only ones needing a bit of privacy tonight." And they gave it not another thought, but headed back to Mrs. Timmons house, and bed. They had a busy week coming up.

As they broke for coffee on Monday morning, they discussed the remaining work on the brother-in-law's truck. Another thirty minutes should do it, according to Hank. "I told him to come by at lunch time, it'll be ready."

"So, this Randall is your wife's brother?" asked Ennis.

"Naw, he's my sister's husband."

Ennis nodded. "Welp, guess I'll get back after it.

They were all deep into their jobs when the Ranger's car pulled up and a tall, clean-shaven man stepped out of the passenger side. He strolled in, glancing left and right to check on the whereabouts of his truck.

"Hey Hanky! My truck ready?"

"You call me that again, I'll take the tire iron to that new drive shaft myself!"

That got everyone's attention, and they all looked up laughing.

When Randall glanced at Jack, and then Ennis, he glared. "You ain't Stan, now are ya?"

Hank wiped his hands on a greasy rag as he walked over and introduced the three men. "Couldn'ta got your truck ready yet, hadn't been for these two good men. Each one's worth three a Stan." Saying that, he spit a stream of brown juice again. . . just missing everyone's shoes.

"Yeah, so you say. Where's my truck? I gotta get back. Can't pussyfoot around here all day."

Randall glared again at Ennis and Jack as he drove away.

"Was that him?"

"Yep, b'lieve so."

"Don't feel good about this. I think we should finish your truck and get on toward Kentucky. What say?"

"I agree. He could be trouble."

"Okay, let's get back to work . . unless you guys're ready for lunch. Who wants a ham sandwich, cookies and chips? My wife packed enough for all of us."

"Not me, I can go another hour or so before I stop . . in the middle a adjusting this carburetor."

"K, I can wait too."

The truck was finished by the end of the week, and they told Hank they'd be leaving soon. He tried in vain to entice them to stay on with him, but knew he had little chance of success. "You ever need jobs, all you gotta do is ask. If Kentucky don't work out, I mean."

"You told him we're going to Kentucky?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'da said somewhere else, is all."

"Yer Pa ain't gonna come lookin . . . do you think?"

"My Pa, or someone else. Randall. Anyone. It's nobody's business but our own."

They finished up the week, needing the extra pay, and left Lincoln behind, feeling kinda bittersweet about the parting, but the future beckoned.

The truck seemed to purr along, it was running so fine. By Sunday night they were pulling into Lexington; white fences gleaming in the twilight. Kentucky was warmer than Nebraska, and humid. They found a motel and fell into bed after a cooling shower. They made love in the morning before heading out for breakfast and the want ads.

Within days of their arrival in Lexington, Ennis impressed the head groom with his horse knowledge, and was able to get hired at Calumet Farms as a groom. He soon moved up to assistant to the head trainer. Within five years, Ennis was the Head Trainer, and was completely satisfied and happy in his element.

Jack tried out for a job with IBM out on New Circle Road. They were beginning to manufacture Selectric typewriters and they needed good assembly workers. Jack relished the orderliness of the work stations, the cleanliness of the plant, making something from nothing, and the regular paycheck. He excelled at whatever task he was given, and was promoted several times to positions with more and more responsibility. Within five years, he was manager of the shipping department, and he was still learning something new every day. He was completely satisfied and happy in his element.

Each of the boys was growing into a man with ideas for improving things, and a strength in the knowledge that they had chosen well when they decided to make their life together. They rented an old house out on the Paris Pike and saved their money until the day they could put a down payment on their own place.

Their property was small, sure, only a few acres. And needed lots of work, but it was theirs. They agonized about the perfect name for it; they finally settled on Mountain Haven, even though there were no mountain peaks in sight.

A quiet life is what they had, and that's just the way they liked it. After propping up the house, and updating the plumbing, they built a barn, and bought a cow and a couple chickens. Soon they added horses for each of them, and later, more cattle.

They liked to go riding of an evening after supper. They had good neighbors nearby who became lifelong friends.

The Whitlows lived on the farm just to the east of theirs. Mrs. Whitlow finally insisted they call her Marjorie, and her husband was Bradshaw. Their brood of five little Whitlows were like stair-steps, and the littlest one was a tow-headed girl named Penny. She was the light of Ennis and Jack's lives. Bradshaw could barbeque an army boot and make it come out tender and delicious. They shared many meals with these dear friends and neighbors.

The family to the west was the Koenigs. Their grandma and grandpa lived with them, as well as the parents and their three high school age kids. They became acquainted with the family when the oldest boy, Briley, egged Ennis and Jack's house their first Halloween out on the Versailles Road. That was a touchy beginning. But they worked it out, Briley spent two weeks with a brush, scrubbing down the side of their house. He never ratted out his buddies, so it all fell on his shoulders. Briley got used to hanging out there, and came back even after the house was sparkling clean. Ennis and Jack liked it so well, they hired him to scrub the other three sides.

The boy played football and baseball, and he could eat a whole pizza by himself. Ennis and Jack started going to Briley's games when they could. They became boosters and became a part of the larger community.

When Wendy the only Koenig girl, ran away from home, she ran to Ennis and Jack's house. When she got a boyfriend, they were the first ones she told. She asked them to chaperone her class hay ride, and they agreed.

The youngest Koenig boy was Kyle. He read Popular Science for fun. He never received a grade lower than an "A" in all four years of high school. Surprisingly, Kyle was the most constant visitor to Mountain Haven. He'd lie in the hayloft and watch Ennis tend to the horses, while conjuring up things to invent.

Jack played on the company softball league, and Ennis' co-workers had a bowling league. They socialized, individually and together, with both groups, and casually entertained a couple times a year.

As the years passed, the neighbor children went off to UK or to some other college, or they married and got jobs in town. They always came back, kept in touch. They brought their new spouses or their babies when that milestone had been reached.

Ennis' work brought him daily into contact with horses, providing him the joy of the peaceful life he'd always wanted. Jack's work gave him lots of people contact, coordination and a sense of a job well done at the end of the day.

Once in a storm, a tree fell over and injured Ennis' favorite horse. He had to put him down. In the mid-seventies, their well ran dry. Another time they were dismayed to find that termites had eaten away the support for one whole wall of their house. They had to stop right then and replace that wall, plus the roof, windows, doors and chimney. They took the opportunity to enlarge that side of the house, so it wasn't a total loss.

They had sicknesses, mostly minor. Friends died, Some of their ideas didn't turn out like they thought they would. But they had joys as well, and in all of those years they had each other.

In 2000, Delores wrote in their annual Christmas card that Hank was gone. He died peacefully in his bed on Memorial Day with all five kids at his bedside. She's remarried now; an old lady whose travels with her new husband might just bring her to Kentucky one of these fine days.

But every night of their lives, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, there is their soulmate by their side, to have and to hold.

It's 2009. Oh, they read the papers. Well, it's mostly on television and on Yahoo now that they get their news of the outside world. They are aware that many men and women are campaigning for marriage equality,

New England is leading the fight, and now the Supreme Court of Iowa has struck down the ban on same sex marriage. Residents and non-residents alike are welcome to get a gender neutral marriage license, and be married in a civil ceremony. Whether churches follow through is totally up to each one to decide.

Penny Whitlow DeRosiers was the first to call them when the news came out.

She had been speaking up for years, even in high school. But ever since she and Simon were married, it really struck her how unfair it was that this lifelong devoted couple wasn't and couldn't ever be married.

"It's getting closer Uncles. I'll gas up the SUV and drive you to Iowa myself if you want!"

Jack laughed, "Ennis says he wants to elope, but I can't figure out how to get the ladder under our first floor bedroom window!"

"Okay, joke if you like, but just let me know. Simon and the kids and I could be your witnesses."

The night Iowa opened those gates, Ennis and Jack could hardly sleep.

Folded together in bed after making love; though they were thoroughly satisfied, they were still restless.

"What d'ya thinka all this, Cowboy?"

"Dunno. Different."

"Sure is. Sure is."

"I hear all this about "Gay Marriage". How is it different from regular marriage?"

"Not sure 'bout that."

"What is Gay anyway? Are we Gay, Jack?"

"Well, prob'ly by some people's standards we are. Or Queer maybe."

"Queer means odd or different. I don't think we're queer. Ain't nobody more normal than us."

"Are we boring, then?"

"Never!"

"All I know is I love you, Cowboy. I'm privileged to have spent my life with you – up to now – and I only want that to continue forever – and a day. If Kentucky don't recognize that as a marriage, I really don't give a shit."

"Me neither."

"You awake, Ennis?"

"Ummm, no."

"What if they do?"

"Do what?"

"Recognize marriage between same sex couples. What then?"

"Hmmmm?"

"If the Commonwealth of Kentucky rules for all marriage – to be between two consenting adults - will you marry me, Ennis?"

Sitting up in bed, Ennis fluttered his eyelashes at Jack. "Oh my, this is so sudden!"

"Dumbass! Will ya?"

"Jack, You really think a piece a paper with our names on it is gonna make anything in our lives better?"

"No, I don't Ennis. **But for all those men and women out there who maybe didn't get the chance to be together like we did, or maybe were afraid to take the chance, or were threatened or bashed or killed for trying to take the chance . . . I want it for their sake, Cowboy.**"

Nodding his graying blond head, "Hm."

"So all things being equal . . . and we know they ain't. Will ya marry me?"

"You bet!"

#

The End - The

.com/


End file.
